A Night To Ourselves
by Relyob
Summary: Short.. Well, Squall and Rinoa go for a quiet stroll beside the ocean. A perfect night until.. Heh. SquallxRinoa. Humour, romance. Oneshot, completed.


_**A Night To Ourselves**_

Even though they were seated beside the ocean, the air was warm and gently whisked through the peaceful night sky. The sky above was as clear as ever, all the stars in the world could be seen with no clouds at all insight. At midnight, it truly was a sight to see. Unfortunately though this sight was only witnessed by two people. A young couple...

"It's so peaceful here." One of the two whispered, lying with her back to the sand she rolled onto her side and gazed at her 'boyfriends' complexion. She could only make out half of is face as the other was shrouded in darkness but she see that he had a small smile placed upon his lips. "You're smiling.."

"...I wish it was like this all the time, you know?" Staring out to the vast depths of the ocean he closed his eyes. _To be free from all my troubles.._ He inhaled the salty sea air, "Rinoa."

"... Yeah?"

"One day.. One day.." He paused and turned to look her in the eye. "...Never mind." He gently placed his arms behind his head and rested his back on the sand. "..The stars, they're so pretty." He sighed and looked to the ocean again.. The sight he saw before him took his breath away. All the words in the world couldn't describe how he was feeling at that moment. "There's no-one I'd rather share this moment with than you.." He muttered under his breath, just audible enough for Rinoa to hear.

She moved closer to him. Resting her head on his chest she softy spoke.. ".. I couldn't agree with you anymore." She loved it like this: when it was just him and her by themselves. He would act so differently, more passionate towards her. He treated her like a person, not just some individual who he would ignore and distance himself from. "...Squall?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we go for a walk? I'm feeling really, really sleepy lying here."

"..Oh. We can go back to Garden if your too tired?"

She yawned but insisted that a walk would waken her up a bit. They both took to the ocean, walking on the wet sand whilst the tide came striding in, just barely covering their feet with the cool salty water. Although they didn't make contact for the first few minutes of the walk Squall eventually decided to put his arm around her shoulder, she responded to resting her head on the soft fur of his coat. "..Wow."

He looked down at her, confused about her sudden need to say 'wow.' "...Wow?"

"You put your arm around me!"

He looked away, embarrassed. "I just... Did what I wanted to do." He replied, avoiding eye contact with Rinoa. He looked up at the sand dunes. _Zell? _He could've sworn that he had seen the tip of a certain blonds hair, but as he stared longer, he realised that it was just dry grass dancing with the wind.

"Your not even listening!"

"..Sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

"I thought I-" He turned to her again to see that she had a genuine look of concern on her features. "No.. Sorry. There's nothing wrong. What were you saying?"

She didn't believe him but decided to just drop it and repeat what she had said, "I was just saying that a few months ago you would never even of shook my hand and now your making moves.. Heh." She smiled, "I like you more like this."

"Well, you can thank yourself for that. You helped me Rinoa, I owe you one."

She gave him a sarcastic look, "yeah right 'I owe you one'.. Squall you saved my butt so many times, I owe you about forty!"

He grinned. "True.. True."

She pretended to be shocked, "Squall! That was your cue to say.. Ahem.." She changed her expression to that of real seriousness, frowned and folded her arms, "'Rinoa don't lie'. Not true!"

"Ha, ha. I'm sorry.. 'Rinoa don't lie.'" He laughed again and kicked some water onto her bare legs.

"Ahh! Squall! Did you just soak me with water!?!"

"Umm.. I think I did." Smirking he kicked even more water at her legs.

"Squall!!! Your completely ruining the atmosphere!" She pouted.

_Heh, why am I doing this? I have changed... For the better. _"I am.. Am I?"

"Yes... Yes you are!" Her seriousness wasn't really working on him because the grin she was trying to suppress from showing was completely ruining her act. He approached her, calmly with a tiny smirk on his face. "Squall? Squall what are you going to- AHHH!! SQUALL!!" The next thing she knew she was completely soaked.

"Heh, slip of the hand.. My bad." He walked away, still smirking, up of the wet land and onto the dryer sand. Making himself comfortable he shuddered when he saw Rinoa's dark figure approaching him from the water.

"Squall Leonhart! Eat this!"

Being bombarded by seashells was not the most heart-warming experience he had ever had to deal with... "Rinoa!! They're actually hitting me!" He hauled his fur lined jacket over his head to protect himself from the dangerous 'shells of death.'

"Aww.. I'm all out of ammo."

"... Sorry Rin. About throwing you into the water.. It was uncalled for." He hung his head in shame still laughing in his mind though.

She sniffed, "don't blame me when you catch a cold"

".. And how would I catch a cold? I'm not the one who is cold... And wet."

"You'll be catching a cold from this!" She jumped onto the top of him and playfully tugged at his lips. They then shared a kiss, not the most passionate of kisses but a short, sweet, tender kiss.

"Mmm.. I guess I will be catching a cold then." He bent in to kiss her once more but was interrupted by none other than...

"OH MY HYNE, EW!"

"ZELL!! You could of at least waited until after they shared their passionat-"

"Selphie darlin' shush! They'll realise we're here if we don't keep our voices down.."

"Please explain to me why we are here again?"

"Zell, Selphie..." Squall started.

"...Irvine and Quistis?!" Rinoa finished for him.

The group all jumped out from behind a large sand dune. "Wow Squall, Rinoa!! Big surprise here isn't it?!" Irvine said approaching the couple, he smiled at Squall then took his hat off to Rinoa. "We just came her to have a-"

"PARRRRTAAAA!!!" Selphie shouted punching the air and jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yep! A party and you two were here! How much of a coincidence is that??"

"...Shoot me."

------

XD Well yep that's that. It's short I know but what can you do? Thank you for reading! Reviews are really appreciated!!


End file.
